


Waking State

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drama, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Waking State<br/>Author: Trialia<br/>Rating: G<br/>Word Count: 100<br/>Character(s)/Pairing(s): Laura Roslin/Bill Adama<br/>Summary: She doesn't falter either.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Waking State

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Waking State  
> Author: Trialia  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 100  
> Character(s)/Pairing(s): Laura Roslin/Bill Adama  
> Summary: She doesn't falter either.

Title: Waking State  
Author: Trialia  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 100  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Laura Roslin/Bill Adama  
Summary: She doesn't falter either.

-

"I've got people on the verge over here..."

He can hear the sleep deprivation in her voice, too. Knows, somehow, she wouldn't slur her words had she not been awake for days on end. Makes him feel a slight touch of affection for her, to know she's not admitting to being as exhausted as her new cabinet.

Though he doubts she's as tired as some of his crew, that doesn't make him less kindly disposed to her, for this brief moment in time.

_She might do okay as President,_ he finally concedes, and turns his attention back to the Cylons.

-

-fin


End file.
